dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unleashed Super Saiyan
True Super Saiyan is the transformation of the super saiyan 3 if the user already used Super Saiyan 5. This form can only be used when the user has gone through extensive training in Super Saiyan 5, has transformed and controled the Legendary Great Ape form and has experienced very intense anger, sadness or grieving. Overview To achieve it, one must be able to transform into a Legendary Great Ape and materialize their spirit in the Legendary Great Ape form and fuse with it, giving the Saiyan full reign over the power, then they must experience intense anger, sadness or grieving. According to Goku, the power of True Super Saiyan typically increases a Saiyan's power by a factor of ten times his strength as a Super Saiyan 5. Because such an act usually takes years of combat experience to achieve, it is rare amongst Saiyans and almost exclusively limited to Ryun, Seireitou and Goku. Even with this, several years of special training are needed to achieve True Super Saiyan, plus the experience needed to master it. Ryun and Seireitou are the only known individuals that have mastered True Super Saiyan through a far shorter, yet much more dangerous method. Using the Dragonballs created by Dende, which forcibly materialized their spirit (thus bypassing a large portion of the training), they were able to attain their True Super Saiyan within five days instead of the normal couple of years. Besides Ryun and Seireitou, the only Saiyan known to have achieved True Super Saiyan is Goku himself, who finalized his training at about the same time as Ryun (although he did not use Dende's dragonballs, but rather perfected it while Ryun was training).Goku(resurrected) first obtained it when fighting Ultimate Cell. After a Saiyan is able to materialize and fuse with their spirit, they can assume this form by intense anger, sadness or grieving. Maintaining the True Super Saiyan is taxing for the wielder, and it is difficult to maintain it for long periods of time for most Saiyans, with the exception of Goku, as his energy becomes more compact, thus allowing him to hold it for long periods of time.But it is only a Super Saiyan 3 form with the power of ten times the power of the user's Super Saiyan 5 form. Power and usage A Saiyan's power level not only shoots upward tremendously, but it also steadily increases as long as they stay in this form. Since the power level in this form is so vast, the Saiyan user has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching. Appearance The most noticeable change is that the Saiyan's hair becomes golden in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance, the hair also flows outward sometimes. Natural eye color temporarily changes to a greenish-blue and the muscle tone becomes more defined and the skin tone becomes lighter. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. There is also a marked personality alteration, where the Saiyan becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse. Unlike the Super Saiyan 3 form this form has eyebrows Category:Saiyans